


daggers and roses

by starspeare



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fanfiction, Fiction, Fluff, Gay, Kissing, M/M, OT5, Short, slight sexual content, uhhh, umm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspeare/pseuds/starspeare
Summary: Harry, the human equivalent of a bunny and Louis, the human equivalent of a kitten falling for each other through college at a rich school
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. bunnies and sunshine

Louis and harry. Harry and Louis. h and l. l and h. sounds like two names that are meant to be together. although it had only been a couple of weeks since they met, both of them found comfort in one another. everyone and everything was foreign to them being away from home and being new to this building full of the worlds biggest snobs, one thing that felt like home to them was each other, they didn't know it yet.

Louis and Harry walk to their shared dorm (more like a condo, rich snobs go here what did you expect??) together every Tuesday after their first class ends at noon

they have all different classes except for one, theatre. theatre starts every Tuesday at 10 AM and ends at noon, Louis and harry enjoy every minute of it because it's the only time apart from the weekends where they get to spend time with each other.

bro pals.

With Harry majoring in media and Louis majoring in psychology they barely have any classes together except for theatre.

"The air is cold and it numbs the tip of my nose but not cold enough to wear gloves," Louis said this morning before leaving for class when harry asked if they should wear their matching blue (Louis') and green (Harrys) gloves with their names embroidered on them, Harry bought them from a custom gloves website online and has been dying to use them ever since.

harry walks like an actual child wearing a grey hoodie, black skinny jeans and boots while Louis walks behind him trying to keep harry from bumping into other people while he walks like a child, wearing an ACDC shirt, jean jacket, black jeans and vans looking dapper as ever even after a 2-hour class.

It was cold fall noon, the sun was there but it kept going behind the clouds at which harry would go "wheres the sun" to which Louis would go "m right here bud" and harry would turn to look at him with a smile, harry always liked that joke since Louis' last name was 'Tomlinson', actually harry liked a lot of jokes and had a lot of jokes, but let's just be glad he's not an aspiring comedian. fall was always Harry's favourite for one and one reason only.

"crunchy leaves!" harry said/yelled making sure to step on every leaf that looked crunchy to him, in between he'd find a leaf that looked crunchy but made no crunchy sound as he stepped on it and he would proceed to make the actual ' :( ' face while Louis gave him a giggle walking behind him.  
"Louis," Harry says in a childish questioning tone stopping and waiting for Louis "harry?" Louis replies in the same tone, "my hands are cold," Harry says looking at his hands, "allow me to warm them for you," Louis says taking Harry's hands in his own and rubbing them together to keep him warm.

Louis looks up at Harry.

Harry smiles at Louis.

Louis' heart melts along with the rest of his insides.

"Thanks, next time we should wear gloves," harry says "next time bunny" Louis replies

"its almost lunchtime, what do you want" harry says as they keep walking "maybe I should make someth-" Louis' stops interrupted midway  
"no no no no, please don't" harry says "I know you're a great chef but, I was thinking we could order something? like Italian?, there's an Italian place I found in the contact book back at the dorm" harry continues.  
"right then bunny, Italian it is" Louis says also smiling, he can't help it he loves calling him bunny as much as harry loves being called bunny.  
harry sighs. "but why do you not want me to cook?" Louis asks  
"all of those burnt pancakes from breakfast this morning can't be brought back" harry says giving his best puppy eyes hoping Louis isn't hurt  
"Okay that was one time but I will cook for you one day, and a proper meal too," Louis says "one-day sunshine," Harry says with a giggle.

~end of chapter~


	2. harry got two salads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry got two salads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii this is v short but I might upload another one today

"Harry, why would you get a salad with a side of salad?" 

"louis they're both different salads"

*******  
Both of them finish lunch while they try to see who could come up with the worst joke. Harry won. "knock knock" "who's there?" "little lady" "little lady who?" "I didn't know you could yodle!" Louis walks out of the room "Louis comeback I've got loads more" Harry yells "that's not going to make me want to stay" Louis yells back *** "I've got class in 20 minutes when's yours?" Louis asks finishing the tea that he proudly brewed himself.

"I would have had a class in about an hour but it got cancelled"

"lucky bastard" Louis mutters under his breath, its not that he hates classes. he loves the subjects he's taking; he just doesn't like going to class and leaving the comfort of his dorm, if only there was a way for him to attend from home.

"where do you think these daffodils would look best?" harry asks, "put them next to last weeks tulips" Louis says being the annoying bitch he is, "it's so nice of your mum to keep sending you flowers, the least you could do is take care of them, what do you want to name this one?" harry asks "pardon?" Louis is genuinely confused, "you don't name your plants?" Harry is also genuinely confused, "like name the flowers?" Louis is still genuinely confused, harry nods

"fine, Edward" Louis tries his best to not sound like a loon "did you know that's my middles name?" harry says

"well I do now" 

"so have you named all of these plants?" Louis asks "obviously Louis" Harry replies, their dorm is filled with different species of plants "plants are just like us, they're living beings" they stare at each other, serious, mouths parted "maybe I should get them name tags and hats" Harry completes, Louis nearly collapses

its been about 30 seconds and Louis is still laughing "should I get them each like their own little spray bottle that matches their personality or something? what do you think lou?" Louis gasps for air, "I think you need to meet some real people" to which harry nods

"we have movie night tonight on campus, should we go?" harry asks "its the only way we can get you to meet new people, we HAVE to go," Louis says


	3. louis the pillow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one where louis becomes a human pillow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapterrr

"HARRY I'M HOME" Louis singsongs echoing through the dorms high ceilings.

When Louis was first put into this dorm he had to spend the first day alone, which was quite terrifying because he had never really been alone before this, he grew up being the oldest of 7 kids. The house was always filled with screaming and crying. He was never alone, but he never wanted to be alone. The first night was quite literally a sleepless one for Louis, he didn't have his curtains up yet and so every street light beamed right into his room through the window, every sound from the outside echoed through the empty house, one thing he liked was the fact that the high ceilings provided great acoustics which he took advantage of by singing every chance he got.

"Are you ready yet?" Louis asks 

"Harry?" Louis asks again hoping for a reply this time, but still got nothing.

Maybe he's in his room 

as he walks toward their rooms he hears music coming from Harry's room

"Harry?" he asks again

Louis is now at Harry's door where he can hear music, he knocks.

"Come iin" "wait" "who is it?" harry asks 

"serial killer" Louis replies, as he opens the door

"I didn't hear you come in" harry smiles shirtless in front of his mirror. He's shirtless. 

"Maybe it was the music or something, but I called you like three times" Louis stares at harry. he's staring at harry. who is shirtless. he's never seen him shirtless

"Is that Pink Floyd?" Louis asks pointing at the record player

"Yeah I got it for my birthday last year" Louis doesn't hear him, he's just staring.

Louis is still staring at shirtless Harry and the 48745 tattoos displayed on him, including the large butterfly on his torso and the laurels framing his hips.

His shoulder-length curly hair swaying as the wind blowing from the open balcony moves them

"Are we going out like that?" Louis asks eyeing Harry who is only wearing black jeans 

"I might even wear a jumper actually" harry replies

"I'm going to go freshen up styles, tell me when you find yourself a jumper" Louis says walking out of the room

*******  
its now 5 pm and the both of them are about to leave their dorm 

"Got the keys?"

"Got the keys"

"Jumper?"

"Jumper"

"Shoes?"

"Be right back"

"HARRY!"

"I'm kidding I'm kidding, look I'm wearing boots" Harry says pointing at his shoes

"lets go then, unless you forgot something else" Louis says

The air outside felt clean and crisp, there were leaves everywhere, it felt nice. Harry even picked a couple of dahlias and put one in the pocket of Louis' jean jacket and put another one in his own hair, he insisted on putting it in his hair because he didn't want the pollen to stain his favourite blue jumper.

Since none of them were hungry, yet they decided to take a walk around campus while Harry told Louis about this brown eyed boy in his filmography and their theatre class who had an undercut.

"He's always drawing things in his notebooks" harry s

"Oh an artist!" Louis said making that smug face

"you should go tal-" he's interrupted 

"TOMMO" said a loud voice 

Louis was almost startled. "NIALLER" Louis yells back as Niall ran toward Louis for a hug

niall really does give the best hugs, he smells like lavender and feels like a teddy bear.

Once they pulled away niall introduced himself to harry "Niall Horan, I'm in Louis' marketing class, and I'm pretty sure I know you from theatre" 

"Oh I've seen you in class, Harry styles" they shook hands, "styles as in Edward styles' son?" 

"Yeah" harry gives a stale smile. He doesn't like talking about his dad.

"And Niall Horan as in Elizabeth horans son?" Harry asks in return "that's me" niall laughs

"do you want to join us for dinner?" louis asks 

"I was actually just going to dinner with a few other friends from theatre class after the movie" niall says "maybe you two could join us" he adds

harry and Louis look at each other, harry starts playing with his jumper "yeah actually I think that would be a great idea, he- we need to make new friends" Louis says 

They all walk to the huge outdoor theatre where the movies' suppose to play right after sunset, its around 30 mins to sunset and on their way to the theatre they run into nialls friends.

This is when Harry starts to panic, before them stood a beautiful boy with an undercut and slightly long hair and another beautiful boy with the biggest grin he's seen all day "Louis that's him" Harry mumbles to Louis as niall walks ahead to greet the.

"Who?" Louis says under his breath "the one from cla-" harry stops breathing a little

"those are my friends-"

"Zayn" the boy with the undercut says shaking Harry and Louis' hands "Harry breath" Louis whispers so only harry can hear

Harry starts breathing again

"This is Liam, my boyfriend" he says looking at him with a disgustingly adorable look

Harry stops breathing again

Liam shakes the both of their hands with a smile 

"I'm Louis and this is Harry" Louis says pointing at him "Hi" Harry manages to pronounce

"Its almost sundown, we should catch seats yeah?" Zayn says

"Harry and I will go get the snacks" Louis says directing Harry by the shoulders

"Harry are you alright?" Louis asks, Harry wants to cry.

"Yeah it's not like I was that into him" he was, he was into him.

"well if you ever need a cuddle, I'm right here" Louis smiles  
***********

movies about to start in a few minutes

they're all comfy, sat on bean bags with their snacks

Liam and Zayn are cuddling, how disgustingly cute

next to them is niall who has his head on Liam shoulder and feet on Louis' knees talking to him while Harry sits on Louis' other side shoulders touching

Harry has been on his phone most of the time "niall, what movies playing tonight?" Zayn asks 

"notebook or summat" niall replies 

"you love the notebook!" Louis says to harry "I'm cold" is all harry says back

just as he says that all the lights go off

*******

halfway through the movie and niall, Liam and Zayn are cuddling while harry and Louis "hold on to each other for warmth" as harry explained it

harry is also now wearing louis' jean jacket that louis offered him when he claimed he was cold

Harry played with the hem of Louis' maroon jumper he was wearing under his jacket while using louis' shoulder as a head rest, holding onto each other "harry?" louis would call once in a while to make sure he's not asleep, he answered every time except for one time when he only made a soft noise and moved his head to louis chest and swung his leg over both of louis', he was almost proper straddling him.

When the movie got over Louis decided to skip dinner and take harry to bed, harry was thankfully awake enough to walk himself with only minimal leaning on Louis for support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is pretty long so the rest will be in the next chapter, tell me what you think in the comments! love -s


	4. and then there was a problem

"Take that box to my room, it's the one on the left" Louis heard a voice coming from the main room, he'd barely slept that night.

~It's too early for this~ Louis thinks

it was 9am

Louis gets up from his bed, barely managing to put on a shirt.

"Hi I'm Harry" a boy a little taller than him with shoulder-length curly hair wearing a proper suit approaches him as he makes his way to the living room, where there are about a hundred boxes crowding the room, some stacked on top of each other

"Louis" he says shaking the boys hand, still a little shocked at the number of boxes

"all moved in yeah?" Louis asks the boy while looking around the room for the kitchen that he thought he'd seen somewhere here the other day

"yeah take all of these to my room" the boy says to what seemed like an army of men running in and out of their dorm with more boxes

"oh no this is my wardrobe, and bedroom necessities" the boy giggled "the rest are only coming tomorrow" he says looking at louis

~his eyes are gorgeous~ Louis thinks looking at what seemed to him at the moment, little bright green planets in his eye socket

*********

"actually I think we're going to skip dinner" Louis says to Zayn after he asked them where they wanted to dine

"Harry we need to get going" Louis says "wake UPP" he says again shuffling his messy hair around a bit "I'm up" harry shoots up almost falling off the beanbag and taking Louis with him. "Careful there, you don't want to hurt yourself before footie try-outs tomorrow" Louis laughs trying to hold harry from falling off his beanbag

"You two are trying out for footie too?" Zayn asks "actually I think we're all trying out" Niall laughs

before he could finish laughing Louis hears a thud from beside him

Harry collapsed onto his bean bag again

"he's about to fall asleep again, I need to get him home" Louis smiles while trying to pull Harry up by the arm

"see you all at footie or whatever" Louis says as he waves with harry leaning on him, as they turn around harry tries to wave at them and ends up accidentally hitting Louis in the face instead

they're about 3 mins of a walk away from home "Louis" harry says barely able to pronounce it, even though he can walk better on his own with minimum leaning he's still slurring on his words a bit 

"harry" Louis replies

"I think I'm sick" harry says

"I think you're quite sick too" Louis says

harry cackles a little louder than needed, almost falling over

"no, I feel ill Louis" harry explains

"is that why you kept feeling so chilly?" Louis asks

"I think so yeah" harry says


	5. cigarettes and inhalers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk really

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi I was listening to Taylor Swift while writing this<3

"And you're all good to go Mr Styles" the nurse confirmed before leaving his room and closing the door behind her "thank you" harry breaths out sitting on the edge of his bed.

"What did she say?" Louis says standing by the door frame

"Just seasonal asthma and a cold, she also gave me an inhaler" harry replied "how're you doing now?" Louis asks walking in "a little better, but I'm kind of tired" harry responds barely able to sit up before falling back into his bed "you should get some rest, call me if you need anything, I'm right next door" Louis says turning around 

********

As soon as harry entered his room for the first time he fell in love, high ceilings, marble floors, an entire wall of window bringing in tons of light and best of all, every breath he took echoed throughout the room, he felt free for the first time in years, even though harry had a smaller family he never really liked it there. The house was always filled with helpers and assistants, he'd see his mum once or twice every 6 months when she's back from travelling the world for her job, his mum Mae Styles is a lawyer who has famous clients all over the world, he had a dad he'd never seen or bothered to find out about, and his sister who basically raised him who he hadn't seen in a few years since she left for her job. Every waking hour he had was spent at his grandparents house with his where his grandparents lived.... harry despised them, we'll get into that later. He walked around his room, planning where everything would go, when he walked over to the wall of windows he realized that it actually a- balcony? He opened the door and stepped on to the balcony, it was actually quite long and wide with cement railings. As he walked to the left there was another set of windows exactly like his own leading into a bedroom, through the glass he could see a boy, sprawled out on a bed, shirtless, covered in tattoos. ~roommate harry~ noted.

*************************************  
A beam of sunlight escapes through Harry sheer curtains as he awakens, he clutches his chest as he gasps for air, the air feels thick as he reaches for his inhaler. his hair attacking his face. he takes a puff. He lets out a heavy exhale before he gasps for more air. Reaching for the hair tie on his side table he makes a little bun with the hair covering his face. 7:00 am he says to himself looking at his phone. he's got football try-outs in an hour and a half.

he steps into the shower after brushing his teeth.

hair still very damp, he pulls on a shirt and basketball shorts and goes into the kitchen for breakfast. Louis' not awake yet He walks toward Louis' room before knocking, "Louis?" he looks around the room, the little guy is nowhere to be found "Louis?" he calls out a bit louder, he was about to call out a third time before he realized that the balcony was cracked open, Louis' bed is a mess, the sheets are all undone, and there are a few shirts lying on the floor, but it still looks alright? harry steps into the balcony "Louis?" he calls out once more "you're up" Louis says cigar in hand. the balcony is very well lit, the golden rays of the morning sun making Louis' look, well…golden, he's wearing a large hoodie and shorts that are about twice his size, he looks like a little kid, the sunlight makes his hair look shiny and like its made of gold "how are you feeling today?" Louis asks "a little better, yeah" harry says quietly "have you had breakfast yet?" harry adds, the sun blinding him, he rubs his eyes with the palm of his hand before taking the cigar out of Louis' hand and taking a puff of it before breathing it out.

"I forgot how gross these were" he says handing it back to Louis

Louis chuckles "I think this is herbal" he says before stubbing it to the cement railing making a disgusted face.

"ready for footie?" Louis questions "I can't wait" harry replies 

"are you sure you can play?" "are you sure you don't want to wait till you're all better?" Louis asks

"I'm alright Louis, have you had anything to eat yet?"

"I had cocoa puffs and tea" Louis says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))))))))))


	6. footie foot foot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ive changed all the relative names because I don't feel comfy using their real names

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

Currently, walking into the middle of the football pitch Louis talks harry out of bailing try-outs "it's going to be fine, they're not even going to talk to us" Louis assures Harry "what if I almost cry like last time?" Harry asks "we can go right home if you want to in between, but I'm not letting you skip this, you'll regret it" Louis says.

they've already changed into their football 'gear' which is just sports clothes since they don't have their kits yet. "TOMMO" a very loud voice says coming from a blond boy standing in the middle of the pitch "NIALLER" Louis says running as they crash/hug "you two argue like an old married couple" Niall says dressed like and orange highlighter.

Harry is wearing a bright blue t shirt with grey shorts with his hair pulled into a tiny bun while Louis wears a green shirt with black shorts and a headband 

Right behind Niall are Liam and Zayn who walk towards them "how are you doing" Liam asks Harry "yeah you seemed a little under the weather that day" Zayn added "yeah I'm doing better actually, It's just a seasonal cold" Harry smiles trying not to cry Louis' watches Harry 

~they look like emeralds~ Louis decides looking into Harry eyes, while Harry's talking to Niall about school or something, he can't really remember

"huddle up" coach calls out  
********************************************

Harry hasn't got the urge to cry yet

they've been playing for about 40 mins when harry stops for a huge gasp of air with the ball at his feet.

"are you alright?" Zayn calls out from a distance

"ye-" harry gets cut off since he's now laying on his back groaning in pain

"Ashton" coach blows the whistle "this is football not American football, you don't tackle people"

"sorry coach" Ashton replies, "you alright there mate" Louis stands over him giving him a hand "yeah" harry reaches out for his hand being pulled up and being pat on the back

"styles take 5" 

"yes coach" he says dusting the grass off of his knees

he walks over to the bench to get his inhaler "doing alright?" Niall asks, Niall been on the bench since his knee got hurt in the firs 20 mins "you look a little uh- pale" Niall asks "yeah I got em- tackled and fell" he says pointing at the pitch "kinda knocked the wind out of me"

Harry and Niall make conversation for the next 5 mins

"This was a good first try out, the team list will be out next week, you are all dismissed" coach blows his whistle

the rest of the day goes quite well, harry and Louis had their regular classes and ran into each other in between classes

***************************************

it's currently 6pm on the following Monday, and they're playing scrabble "Louis, 'lol' is not a word in scrabble" harry pauses as his phone had light up with a notification "its Niall" "he's coming over, something about his roommates having-" harry gets cut off "I don't want to hear the rest of that" Louis says.

a few minutes pass by when their bell rings "I'll get it" harry says walking towards the door "hi harry" Niall says doing their little handshake, Niall and Harry have been getting closer since they're in almost in all the same classes, Niall has been coming over almost every day for the past week, and it's been far from unbearable, Niall is a ball of sunshine who lights up every room he walks into, the room is instantly filled with mammoth giggles when he's there

"hi Louis"

"hi lad" Louis replies

"what are ye two doing?" Niall asks

"we were trying to play scrabble, but Louis keeps using words that aren't acceptable" harry laughs "its not my fault they wouldn't accept those words" Louis sighs

"we should get some dinner yeah?" Louis adds

"pizza?" harry asks

the rest of the night goes by while they play scrabble and eat dinner. at about 9pm harry falls asleep on the couch and Niall goes home

"harry" "wakeup, wouldn't you rather sleep on your comfy bed than sleep on the couch?" Louis asks

eventually harry goes to his bed.

*******************  
"I promise I'll visit, I'll be back for Christmas and that's in like a few months"

"but I'll miss you so much, call me whenever you get a chance" Jen says pressing kisses on to his face

the day Louis left for college was his moms the worst nightmare, Jen couldn't bare to let go of her oldest. Louis has 6 siblings, Isabelle(14), Sophie(12), a set of twins: Poppy and Thea (7) and another set of twins . 

Louis dad was some music producer or someone who left just after Louis was born, he left them a fortune though, but he was never seen again. his mother soon after started dating again and when Louis was 4, Isabella was born, and then soon after that Sophie was born, and then his mom and to-be stepdad had a rough patch and decided to not get married, 5 years later after Jen was happy with a new man when Poppy and Thea came along. Jen and Allen, his to be stepfather are now engaged to be married in 5 months.

"what if your phone doesn't work?" Thea questioned. 

"then I'll send a bird" Louis replied giving each of them a kiss on the cheek before getting in the car.

even though his stepfather said he'd drive Louis to college, Louis insisted he drive himself since it wasn't too much of a long way, he'd been waiting for this day since he thought all he needed was to be alone and away from the family, but those were the loneliest 3 hours and 30 mins of his life, his mom called him every hour making sure he was on the right track

**********************************

Its 7am on a Tuesday, class starts at 10, Louis just got out of the shower, he can hear the birds chirping, the leaves of trees rattling and the smell of 

"pancakes?" Harry asks as Louis walks into the kitchen


	7. pancakes???

Tuesday

9:30am

Harry and Louis are walking to their first class of the day, Harry was telling Louis about the dream he had when his phone starts to ring, Harry fishes the baby pink phone out of his pocket as it stops ringing, he looks at the screen and frowns "it's my mum" he says, eyebrows closely knit. "I'll call her back after class" he shrugs. 

*******************

"I'll be back in 3 minutes, form groups of 5 while I'm gone" is the last thing he hears before he's grabbed by the shoulder into a group of two others "harry you scared me" Louis says "I'm sorry I didn't mean to" he replies "now kiss" Niall says.

"Liam" "Zayn" Niall calls out to the two others across the room as the two start walking toward them "your collars messed up" Louis says turning to Harry "where?" he says trying to fix it himself "you're just messing it up even more, can I-" Louis asks smiling "please" harry replies smiling. Louis hands find his collar attempting to fix it when his finger touches the back of Harry's neck making him cringe and smile forming a hole in his cheek which Niall puts his finger into "thank you, Niall" harry smiles.

"now that you're in groups, go sit with your groups anywhere in the auditorium and pick out a classic production and write a report on it as a group, and you all will also present it next week as a group, I keep repeating the word group because I want all of you to actually work in groups, to my left is a white board on which each of the groups will write the classic that they are picking, you have 10 minutes to pick a classic and after that a person from each group is going to write it down on this board, I assume all of you have brought your laptops like you were asked to because they are necessary for this" their professor says "go on" he says motioning towards the auditorium seats.

Harry looks at the seats arranged step by step "Is this what it would feel like to perform?" he asks "yeah, but I think there'd be more people" Louis replies gesturing to all the empty seats, "come on" Niall says pushing them both toward the seats

everyone is scattered in groups "Niall why are we climbing to the top row?" Zayn asks, Harry's been distracted by Zayn's little ponytail moving every time he took a step. "because" Niall replies "we are" he says."but you're going to write on the white board" Louis says to Niall. "I'm getting dizzy" Liam giggles, Harry sneezes "sorry" he says under his breath "bless you" all of them say at the same time, "okay take a seat grouchy, grumpy, bashful and-" he looks at harry "sneezy" Niall says pushing each of them into two rows of seats Zayn and Liam on the top most row and Louis and Harry on a row below them as he goes to sit next to Zayn who wraps a protective arm around him

Suddenly Harry tries to gasp for air, the air feels thick, he tries again, it gets harder to breathe he reaches for the inhaler in his bag and takes a puff as he turns around to face Niall, Liam, and Zayn "are you okay?" Louis says stroking his back "yeah" he breathes out "I'm sorry Harry I wouldn'tve brought you all the way up here if you were-" Niall gets cut off "no no no, it's a seasonal thing" he smiles placing his backpack on the seat next to him 

10 minutes later they've all decided on a production and written it on the board, "every group who've picked out their production can start working on their presentations" their professor announces, in about 30 mins their presentation is ready "you know, we make a great team" Liam says putting his laptop down "yeah we'd make an amazing boy band" Niall says before they all break out into laughter

***********************

Its 12:05 when they all step out of class "we should get lunch" Liam says as they walk toward their dorms, everyone agrees.

they think about where to eat for a bit until Zayn finds this Chinese place a few minutes away from campus. they decide to sit outside since its really nice out, its cold, but not gloves cold, once they order their food they get to talking about literally everything. "no, fruit loops are gross" harry objects 

"yeah cocoa puffs are way better" Louis chimes in, the banter goes on for a good 15-20 mins.

their food eventually gets there, Louis struggles with separating the chopsticks 

"you've to do it at a specific angle" harry says taking them out of his hand and separating them for him.

"you guys are gross" Niall says disgustedly watching Zayn and Liam feed each other.

once they were all done eating and had paid for their food all five of them receive a notification

"Dear students, classes have been cancelled for the rest of the week due to water damage throughout campus from the swimming pool leakage issues, classes will resume at the new campus if damages aren't repaired by next week, study materials will be mailed, teachers will be on the line to help you with doubts if any, further information will be provided, -M.J William" Zayn reads out from his phone screen

"so no classes for the week?" Harry asks


End file.
